


3

by lou_emmerson



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_emmerson/pseuds/lou_emmerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own poem. I take full credit for this story. Please do not post anywhere. If you wish to translate it or move it to wattpad or to somewhere else, then please ask me. I don't know what my answer will be at this moment. Ask me first. If you show to a friend, please do not take credit for my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

                                 Sometimes I get

  
  


                                                       so sad

  
  


                                                                      that it's

  
  


                                                                                         Hard to breathe.

  
  


 

                                  So tell me,

  
  


                                                How do

  
  


                                                           You expect

  
  


                                                                               Me to talk

  
  


                                                                                                  About my demons

  
  


                                                                                                                                        When they're

  
                                                                                                                                                              Sitting

  
  


                                                                                                                                                                     On

 

                                                                                                                                                                     my

 

                                                                                                                                                                   lungs?


End file.
